


Narcissus rising

by SariErrbody



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Narcissism, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/pseuds/SariErrbody
Summary: Based on that video of Wooyoung dancing in front of San at a fanshow. This is what happens afterwards. Clip in my beginning notes.This is what happens afterwards..This is pure smut, enjoy!
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	Narcissus rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoeticMilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticMilk/gifts).



> The original clip idk the source, I downloaded off Twitter and made a short woosan tiktok. It's the last clip:  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/W8R4Ya/  
> Or look on my Twitter, Sarisari_bb it's pinned tweet. Even if u don't see it pretty sure you'll get the gist 😉
> 
> Characters inspired by [Poeticmilk](https://mobile.twitter.com/ohpoeticmilk) 's story [ The boy who cried wolf ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218684/chapters/50516510) go check it out, love an attention-seeking Wooyoung now!

San threw his arm over Wooyoung as they left the fan meetup. 

Wooyoung had decided to do a version of their choreography in front of him on a stage, and San had a hard time keeping his cool. Right in front of him Wooyoung had dropped low and ran his hands up his thighs, making full eye contact in a way they usually don't play with in front of people. San had tried to school his features on stage to be amused and playful, but as he sipped his drink and raked his eyes over his group member, he knew he had failed.

San steered the other down the hall, swiftly losing the others and leading Wooyoung into the nearest lockable bathroom, shoving the other in roughly while he locked the door. 

When he turned back Wooyoung had a shit-eating grin on his face, like he was _trying_ to piss San off. 

San stepped closer, palm outstretched to push Wooyoung backwards. Wooyoung backed up willingly with the touch, moving with a sway like they were dancing the tango. San rolled his eyes but smiled, backing the other into the counter. 

He took a handful of fabric and pulled, bringing their faces closer.

"Were you _trying_ to get me to jump you on stage?" He asked lowly. 

Wooyoung's smile stayed in place, but San saw him shiver slightly.

He pulled him in for a rough kiss, pushing him back right after so he could find and unfasten the myriad of buttons that lined the military-like uniform that Wooyoung was dressed in. 

San had ditched his jacket much earlier in the day, opting to wear just the undershirt, a long sleeved white button-up and tie. His hair was slicked back, he would look like a businessman if not for the smudged coal eyeliner that made his narrowed gaze look so intimidating. 

He removed Wooyoung's jacket and started on his shirt, fingers working the buttons out of their slots deftly, dodging Wooyoung's hands which were doing the same with his shirt.

"Yeah, but I guess this is the next best thing." Wooyoung finally answered, his soft hair falling into his eyes as he worked on San's tie.

San laughed, at least Wooyoung wasn't going to deny it.

He backed up to shrug his shirt off, as Wooyoung did the same.

"Dangerous game you're playing, you're going to get us caught." He said, stepping back in, running his hands up Wooyoung's bare torso and leaning in to kiss along his neck. 

Wooyoung sighed, gripping Sans sides loosely.

"You just need to control yourself and we won't have a problem."

San pinched his nipple, and Wooyoung sucked air in between his teeth.

"You shouldn't be testing me like that... I know what this is really about."

San leaned out to look at the other's face. 

Wooyoung had an eyebrow raised.

"Wha-" he started, but San interrupted him, kissing him and slipping his tongue inside to muffle the question further.

Their tongues danced, sweet taste of spit and hormones filling their mouths and sending their blood running south.

San felt Wooyoung's hands on his belt, fiddling. He broke for air to start on Wooyoung's pants. They slid to the floor in a heap, and San smiled wickedly.

"You're going commando?"

Wooyoung nodded, leaning back on his palms against the counter, eyes hooded in a sultry expression, like he knew San would think it was sexy.

"That's not all." He said, biting his lip in a way that made San want more than a taste.

"When I went to the bathroom earlier, I did a little prep."

San gaped.

"You left in the middle of our fanshow, to _finger yourself??_ " He tried to sound scolding but he couldn't deny his excitement.

Wooyoung pouted at the tone, turning his head to the side.

"I was _horny_. And I knew you'd want a piece of me after... You want to, right?"

San shook his head in faux-disbelief, taking Wooyoung's shoulders and spinning him around to face the counter. He slipped his hand down his back and cupped his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. He massaged one cheek while he sucked on his finger briefly, bringing it back down to slip into the other.

It slid in easily, Wooyoung gripped the counters edge and arched his back dramatically, staring at himself in the mirror.

San slipped another finger in.

"You were horny, huh? Because of all the attention? That's what this is about isn't it? You love all the attention, _so much_ "

Wooyoung moaned, nodding. 

San smiled dreamily at him through the mirror, hooking his fingers that he was fucking into him.

Wooyoung gasped, flinching his hips forward, before schooling his features back to be calm and inviting as he pushed his hips back.

"You're so sexy, babe..." San praised, and Wooyoung sighed contendedly, despite being needy physically. San knew that Wooyoung derived a great deal of satisfaction from being complimented. 

"You know how sexy you are, don't you? You _know_... So why do you like hearing it so much?" San teased, working a third finger in.

He kicked off his boxers and put his hands on the other's hips, kissing the back of his neck.

Wooyoung answered breathily. "It sounds so nice, especially coming from you."

He pressed his butt back into San's full cock. "You know how hot you are Sannie. Your'e _so_ fucking hot.... "

San groaned, lining his cock up. 

"It sounds nice doesn't it?" Wooyoung teased back.

San pressed in, eyes going between Wooyoung and himself in the mirror, Wooyoung's soft, sensual face and his own more angular one, their toned bodies... he felt his pride swelling, and snapped his hips forward.

Wooyoung let out another practiced moan. "You're such a wet dream, I'd let you fuck me anywhere."

"Not just anywhere, you'd want it on _stage_." San growled, thrusting in roughly. He pulled Wooyoung up, flush against his chest, fanning his fingers out on his chest. He slowly dragged them down Wooyoung's chest, admiring the feeling of his muscles.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Me fucking you on stage. Having everyone see you like this."

He pulled back on Wooyoung's hair to stretch out his neck, letting his hand run along the others jaw and down his throat. His eyes followed the movement in the mirror as he forced Wooyoung to arch further, displaying him like a prize. He made eye contact with Wooyoung's reflection and whispered lowly.

"Look at you, so pretty. You want to show off for them, to show them how good you look. They would 'love to see it, they would _love_ to _eat you alive_."

Wooyoung moaned. "Yes, _yesss_. I want it. I want them to see. _Show me_."

San lifted Wooyoung's thigh and held it against the counter, Wooyoung whined at the new angle, but braced his hands on the surface and arched his back again, looking at himself in the mirror as San fucked into him. 

"You want all eyes on you? Maybe we should set up a Livestream? I can show you off there... show the world what they want. Show them me fucking you until you scream."

He wrapped his hand around Wooyoung's cock, loving the involuntarily whimper that came from his partner. Wooyoung bucked forward into his fist, but San thrust forward harder to keep hitting his prostate. He twisted his hand to smear Wooyoung's precum down his shaft, determined to make him come all the way undone.

Wooyoung stopped bucking forward, he whined and reached his arm back, searching for San's face. San leaned over more to allow Wooyoung to grab a fistful of hair at the back of his neck. Wooyoung yanked and San groaned. Wooyoung's face twisted into a smirk.

"You want them to see too. You want to show them how you make me a mess, how you make me _crazy_." 

Wooyoung sighed, he tugged again, leaning back to breath in Sans face. He raked his eyes over San's features, before staring intensely into his eyes.

"You're the only one that deserves me." 

San whimpered, pulling out, trying not to cum. He turned Wooyoung around and knelt to grab his thighs, picking him up and aiming his back to the wall. Wooyoung's legs wrapped around him immediately, he leaned back deeply, touching his upper back into the wall as his arms threw up over his head to counterbalance, draping against the tile prettily, his eyelids heavy and mouth open.

San stared at Wooyoung head-on, but Wooyoung's face was turned to the side, staring into the mirror to watch their profiles as San pushed into him.

Wooyoung moaned. "Look. _Look at us,_ babe. We look so fucking good..."

San turned his head to look at the mirror, to watch as his cock slipped out to the head before he pushed it back in. He watched the profile view his of his length appear and disappear, slicked up and shiny.

"Look at you taking my cock. So good.." He breathed. He looked at Wooyoung's face in the mirror, his eyes now trained on San's cock pushing in and out of him. Wooyoung's face was flushed, he bit his lip. San groaned at the sight but wanted, _needed_ more.

Wooyoung's arms came down to grab onto San and allow his body closer.

San obliged, he wanted to be flush against him.

Wooyoung moved his hips in tandem, sliding his cock up and down San's taught stomach. San aimed for his prostate and hammered in. 

Wooyoung gasped out, shrieking in pleasure. 

San slowed and covered his mouth, shooting him a look.

"Those sounds are _amazing_ but we can't be that loud." He whispered, pulling Wooyoung's face towards him. 

Wooyoung ground down, moan muffled by San's hand. San released his face to place his hand on his ass, squeezing the flesh harshly.

"Can't help it." Wooyoung whined. "I'm gonna cum. Hurry, babe, fuck me, I'm so close..."

Wooyoung's gaze was drawn back to the mirror, as was San's. He presed his face close to Wooyoung's, watching their reflection's faces contorting in pleasure.

Wooyoung took most of the sound from his voice, so his moans could be quiet 'ahs' on each stab of his prostate.

"They'd kill to see you now, Woo. You're so hot, so fucking beautiful. Such a shame they can't."

"Show them, _please_ , show them... I, ah I'm so close!" Wooyoung cried, voice desperate.

"Only I get to fill you up, such a shame, such a shame.." San continued.

" _Yes,_ fill me up, fill me... Make me cum, baby, _please_. Show me why you --nnnhh-- why I'm _yours..._ "

San groaned and bit down on Wooyoung's neck, sucking and thrusting into him erratically, jackrabbitting his hips harder and faster. Wooyounge cried out.

"Ah! San! _Ah.. fuck_!"

He clenched as he came, white ropes spilling onto San's stomach. San fucked him through it, ego swelling, and felt his release right on the edge. He groaned, fucking into Wooyoung's limp body, spilling deep inside the hot tight chamber as he came.

He looked back into the mirror, at Wooyoung's exhausted form in his arms and his legs that were now visibly shaking. 

He carried Wooyoung and deposited him on the counter, slumping forward to rest his forehead on the man's shoulder as he caught his breath.

"Shit." He breathed. "I left a mark. On your neck. Fuck, sorry Woo.."

Wooyoung hummed, fingers now carding through Sans hair. 

"I'll wear makeup and ask the stylist to put me in chokers for a while. I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

San smiled, nuzzling into Wooyoung's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get your way. You always do."

San paused a moment, thinking.

"Hey, I bet we could Livestream, if you wanted to. We could wear masks, keep the lighting low, and I'm sure it would be fine, if you'd actually be into that." 

Wooyoung perked up. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

San nodded, smiling.

"It's just a shame that they wouldn't be able to see our faces..."

Wooyoung smiled back. "That can be just for us, then." 

Wooyoung straightened up, he kissed San on the cheek, before moving off the counter.

"We better get going. We gotta get back to the hotel before the guys notice."

San breathed out a laugh. "They've definitely already noticed. Doubt they'd say anything, though." 

Wooyoung shrugged. "Yeah maybe not, we still should have waited until we got to the hotel."

San narrowed his eyes. "You knew that wasn't going to happen."

Wooyoung giggled, giving Sans butt a smack as he stood.

"True, I did provoke you. Now let's get back and have _you_ dance for _me_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading!  
> What other pairings should I do? I'd love some ideas! I know this fan base is kinda dirty... Lmk what u thought I crave validation.
> 
> I have other fics if you like stray kids or txt, all with smut cause I'm gross. 
> 
> Hmu on Twitter let's chat I need an outlet for my kpop love that's not just writing porn lol
> 
> Twt: Sarisari_bb


End file.
